


Ужасные печеньки ужасны

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лалли любит печенье. Остальные не очень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужасные печеньки ужасны

Печенье было ужасным. Отвратительным, кошмарным, несъедобным... Эмиль мог часами придумывать эпитеты этому воплощению мерзости на земле. Учитывая, что с едой были проблемы, это присутствовало в завтраках, обедах и ужинах. И в пайках для перекуса на миссиях. Не есть печенье было нельзя. Миккель начинал читать лекцию про то, что они и так не доедают, не хватало еще отказываться от еды, стоило только намекнуть на отказ от своей части.  
От этого еще более парадоксальным выглядело то, что Лалли это печенье обожал. Вокруг него разве что сердечки не летали, когда он ел.   
И Эмиль решил, что убьет двух зайцев одним ударом (от упоминания зайцев в животе заурчало, но лучше было голодать, чем есть печенье).Он бы избавился от этой гадости и задобрил Лалли, потому что кто не любит, когда его кормят любимой едой.

Никогда еще планы Эмиля не терпели такого краха. До того, чтобы скармливать Лалли печенье, додумались все.   
Туури незаметно подкладывала их в пайки, которые Лалли брал на разведку. Миккель раздавал свою часть под видом: «Молодец, Лалли, отличная работа». Сигрюн вообще не заморачивалась и за ужином просто скидывала всё печенье в тарелку Лалли. Даже Рейнир, не зря он Эмилю сразу не понравился, умудрялся подсовывать свою часть печенья! Кажется, если бы у монстров были бы запасы этой мерзости, они тоже отдавали их Лалли.  
Конечно, все еще можно было хотя бы избавиться от печенья, но с таким же успехом можно было его выкинуть, закопав поглубже. В конце концов, Тихий мир и так был достаточно опасным местом, не хватало, чтобы какое-нибудь бедное животное наткнулось на этот несъедобный кошмар.

Эмиль, сидя на пригорке, задумчиво осматривал лагерь, думая, где бы поудачней закопать остатки пайка, оставшегося с миссии, так, чтобы никто не обнаружил, когда к нему подсел Лалли. Это не было удивительным, в последнее время они проводили больше времени вместе. Но, что необычно, после нескольких секунд молчания, Лалли залез в карман и, достав оттуда печенье, протянул его Эмилю.  
Тот посмотрел на печенье, на Лалли, вздохнул и принял угощение.  
Возможно, оно было не таким уж и ужасным.


End file.
